Prey to Draco
by Aquarine
Summary: Harry has taken a liking to his worst enemy. A one, Mr. Draco Malfoy.
1. In the hallway

The characters and settings in this fic belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
Harry shot up, awaking. Once again, he realized, he was stuck to his pajama pants. "Dammit, why does it have to be Draco?," he said aloud. Sighing, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean his self off. Little did he know, Ron was faking sleep, watching and hearing everything Harry was doing…  
  
Later that morning, Harry headed off to Professor Snape's class. He saw Draco and his cronies coming from the opposite direction. All he could focus on was how much he wanted Draco. Maybe it wasn't even Draco himself. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to touch and be touched by another male.  
He had been with girls. Cho, others, even Hermione, when the time was right, and Fred and George Had spiked the drinks enough. But he never felt satisfied. They did for the time, but he knew there Was something more.  
  
As Draco walked and talked, Harry saw his eyes flit to his own direction. And rather than the look Of disgust he'd usually expect, Draco looked at Harry enticingly, with a wry smile at the corners of his Lips, and one eyebrow raised, it seemed as Draco seemed interested in something on or about Harry.  
Harry returned the look, a bit more cautiously. For the 2 seconds that felt like an eternity, Harry And Draco seemed entwined in each other, telepathically. So entwined, Harry didn't hear Ron yell "Harry look out for the water!"  
  
Both Harry and Draco, seemingly the only two who didn't notice the wet floor and the sign that warned of it, slid on the floor into each other. Harry's footing slipped and as he fell back he kicked Draco's feet back, and Draco landed on Harry, in a straddling position of sorts. Pandemonium erupted some Laughing hysterically, others yelling at their peers to look at what happened, all wondering what would Happen next. This is, ironically, the same thing that Harry was wondering. Would Draco punch him in the face and get off in disgust? Or maybe Draco would appease Harry fantasies and maybe stay there a while, ahem  
  
-What if he did?- Harry thought to himself. -That would be absolute heaven…- Harry could almost feel Himself harden and the thought of Draco grinding against him in front of so many people. But, as Harry Started to snap out of it, he was feeling himself harden. And he was feeling something moving Against his new erection. He focused and looked at Draco. Draco had his hands on Harry's chest and was moving subtlety back and forth and side to side against Harry crotch. Draco had that wry smile on his face Again. Even though Draco was moving agonizingly slow, Harry wondered if anyone else could tell what was happening. He also wondered if he would soil his pants were Draco to continue his torturous Ministrations.  
  
Before he knew it, Harry was snapped back into reality. Or rather, slammed, would be more appropriate as Professor Snape came out of the class room inadvertently yelling "What in the bloody hell is going on!?" Harry craned his head to look at Snape from the ground, shocked as if being woken up by a bullhorn. Draco on the other hand, was much more calm and collected. "Sorry Severus, or rather, Professor Snape, I thought Potter here had a concussion and was checking to see if he was conscious or not. Draco slowly got up, as if hurt, not before moving his hand back from Harry chest slyly to in-between his legs for a millisecond.  
  
That was all it took. Now, Harry certainly needed a quick trip to the bathroom and/or a change of underwear. Harry got up slowly, and looked around as if dazed. "Potter, are you alright?" Snape asked, Sounding like he was much less worried about how Harry was feeling, than he was finally getting his class started. "I need to go to the bathroom to uhh….get my head straight…" Harry said. "Make it quick, Potter, or I'll be taking 20 points from Gryfindor if you delay my class any longer."  
  
Harry got to the bathroom, and went to the stall immediately to clean up. When Harry was finished he went to the faucet and started to wash his hands. After Harry was done, he was about to dry his hands Before he heard the door opening and spun around to see familiar who just happened to have platinum blonde hair.  
  
To be continued. I had to leave you hanging, so to speak. I suppose I'll need some reviews before I continue on. So, please do. 


	2. In the bathroom

Before Harry knew it, Draco had him pinned against the wall, with those beautiful pouty lips pressed against his.  
Harrry's mind was unable to focus on anything. He didn'tk now what he was thinking, everything he was doing was automatic. He wrapped his arms around Draco, squeezing his ass, and pulling him closer. He felt Draco's erection pressing up against his own, which in turn made it grow bigger. He felt Draco's tongue licking his lips asking to deepen the kiss. Harry obliged and as they grinded against each other on the wall, their tongues explored each others. Harry didn't know how long this process had taken, but he wouldn't mind if it lasted for an eternity.  
  
Harry decided to liven up thier little session, and started using his right hand to try to find it's way into Draco's pants. Just as he started to reach his destination, the door swung open yet again.  
  
Harry didn't know who it was, and didn't care. He half-heartedly found his eyes wandering to see who it was.  
Maybe Harry should have cared.  
  
Colin Creevey stood in the doorway, camera-ready with a gigantic smile on his face. Before Harry could object, the picture was alreayd taken. Harry moved Draco from in front of him, "Colin, what the bloody hell are you doing!?" Harry hissed, "You can not show that picture to anyone!" Colin smiled a devilish smile "Why, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. This is front page news!"he beamed. Harry was about to retort, when suddenly Draco moved swiftly towards Colin, pulled his fist back and knocked the holy hell out of him. Draco then bent over, picked up camera and took the film out, destroying it.  
  
"What a tosser," Draco sneered. "Well, anyway, see you back in old Snape's class in 5, ay Potter?" Draco said walking away.  
  
Harry came in his pants again.  
  
By the way, this is my first fic, thank you all for your reviews. It makes me feel special ;) 


	3. In the Bed

The characters and settings in this fic belong to J.K. Rowling. And I'm not her.  
  
Harry could not focus in class. His mind was completely on Draco. He could not stop thinking about him, or how satisfying it was to see that little wanker Colin finally get what was coming to him. Annoying little git.  
Or how sexy Draco looked delivering that blow to him. Harry wished Draco would give him a blow. Hah, what a horrible pun.  
  
Once again, Harry could not hear what anyone was saying. Not even Snape screaming at the top of his lungs "MR. POTTER, ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?" Harry was snapped out of his little trance. "Mr. Potter," Snape leered,  
"I would like you to come to the front of the room and show the rest of the class what I just said to do to their potions!"  
  
Needless to say, Harry was mortified. Not only because he didn't know the answer, not only because there was no limit to how many points would be taken away from Gryffindor, but because he had an enourmous boner that even his huge robes couldn't hide. He wondered if anyone had noticed yet (Ron had).  
  
"POTTER, I SAID NOW!" Snape yelled even louder. "Jesus, what's biting your balls today?" Harry muttered to himself.  
"What did you say!?" Snape asked. Harry wasn't planning on saying, but a Slytherin repeated it for him. Needless to say,  
Snape was outraged. "Report to the Headmaster's Office, IMMEDIATELY!"  
Dumbledore had no choice but to take 100 points from Gryffindor.  
  
That night, Harry thought about the day. As disappointed as he was, his mind wasn't on the lost points,  
it was still, of course on Draco. As Harry drifted off to sleep, he knew exactly what he was going to be dreaming of.  
  
Harry was back in the hallway. Draco was grinding against him again, but instead of going slowly, he was doing it much faster. All subtleness was gone. Harry moved his hands up to grab Draco's ass, and moaned. Draco grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry. His tongue entered Harry's mouth and Harry met it with his own. They kissed passionately as Draco continued to dry hump Harry. Harry started squeezing Draco's ass and pulling him closer as their tongues rolled over each other. Suddenly, Draco stopped kissing Harry and slid down. Draco moved down and pushed Harry's robe out of the way of his belt buckle. Draco started to unbuckle Harry's pants.  
  
Draco got his pants open, and then slid his pants down. Draco pulled down Harry's underwear and took him in his mouth. Harry gasped as loud as he could in pleasure. Draco started sucking tantalizingly, sometimes rolling his tongue across the length. He put his entire mouth on it, moving his head up and down. Harry didn't know how much longer he could last. Draco sucked Harry's balls and then went back up to the head licking and slurping on it.  
Harry could not take any more and screamed out as he shot into Draco's mouth. Draco caught most of it in his mouth and smiled giving Harry a last few licks before coming back up to kiss Harry deeply.  
  
Ron had come over to wake Harry up, when he noticed a few tell-tale signs of just what Harry'd been dreaming about. "HOLY SHIT, HARRY!"  
  
I hope that made you all happy, at least for now. See you soon. Keep the reviews and constructive criticism coming 


	4. Sticky Situation Averted

The characters/settings, etc. do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry leapt up,  
"RON!"  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
"RON!"  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
"RON!!!"  
"...Holy shit."  
Some of the other Gryffindor boys came in to see what all the commotion was about.  
Harry grabbed his cover to cover his pants. "Nothing! Me and Ron were just having an argument about something!  
"Harry, what do you have in your hands?" one of them ask.  
"Nothing!" Harry held up his hands to show them,  
"Harry...why is your cover still stuck to your pants?"  
Harry looked down, "Bloody hell..."  
  
The rest of the day seemed to be just as tumultous and confusing as the morning. Harry couldn't focus in any of his classes and found himself thinking about Draco, who seemedl ike he had barely noticed his presence.  
Also, alot of the students from Gryffindor were whispering about something and pointing to him during the day.  
Harry could guess what they were talking about.  
  
That night in the common room, they were still doing it.  
-Why the hell can't they say what they're thinking to my face?- Harry thought angrily. Unfortunately, he got his wish.  
Seamus came up to him, "Hey Harry, why were your pants stuck to your cover this morning?"  
"Because I..uhh.." Harry stammered, "Because I glued them" ROn said. Harry looked up and looked inquisitively at him.  
"Oh." Seamus said, sounding disappointed, "That's still great, though, Weasley! I wish I had thought of it!" he said,  
apparantly cheered up. ROn smiled a half-hearted smile, and his eyes flicked to Harry's. "Well, see ya later," Seamus said, and went back to his group of assholes.  
  
"Thanks alot," Harry said with a hushed voice. Ron smiled "No prob, Harry."  
They stood there for a few seconds. Harry looked around at all the people talking excitedly and suddenly felt like he had no purpose still awake if he wasn't doing anything. "Well, I'm heading off to bed, Ron," Harry said.  
"Yeah, me too" Ron sighed.  
  
Once they were in their pajamas, Harry wondered about something.  
"Why did you lie to them, Ron?" he asked.  
"Because, I knew they were going to crucify you.You don't deserve that. You're a great person, Harry."  
Ron said. Harry blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on me, Ron"  
Ron looked up, not smiling. He looked into Harry's eyes for a long time. And then leaned in to kiss him.  
Harry was shocked at first, but it eventually died down and Harry closed his eyes, returning the kiss.  
They laid down on Harry's bed and began to undress each other.  
  
I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not. I decided to change the genre of this to Romance/Humor, since I can't help but slip a little in once in a while. My brain's a little scattered today, so I was just writing. Sorry that the chapters are so short. I just write how long it feels right. 


End file.
